


I Have A Plan

by j28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Parent Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j28/pseuds/j28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has had a plan since middle school. He's known what he wants to be and do and how to achieve that. Work and opportunity first, relationships, well- never. </p><p>Until a particular boy with unruly curls and a nact for getting under Louis skin worms his way past that part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Louis was in Business Administration class front row and waiting for the empty seats to be filled, and the professor to show up. He was early, like most eager kids on the first day of classes. Normally freshmen run to class thirty minutes early just to be safe, not sophmores. But here Louis was 25 minutes early, smach center of the class and had his laptop out and ready to take down what ever notes he needed.

He was prepared to say the least.

And a little crazy.

He was looking over his schedule for the rest of the day when he notices the professor and other students start to file in. Particularly going to the back of the class, some being daring and going in the third row. 

Louis is opening up a new document when he hears someone clear their throat, he looks up and theirs a head of curls looking down at him.

"Yes?" He asks

"Is this seat taken?" Curly asks

Louis looks around and sees that there are about ten seats open in the class, so when he looks back to Curly he gives him a confused look as to why he wants to sit directly next to Louis.

"I uh- no it's not."

"Great." Curly props himself down, bumping into Louis neatly lined row of pens and pencils. Louis immediately goes to straighten them out.

"Are you like OCD?" Curly asks

"No, I just like structure." Louis explains "and you are?"

"Oh," Curly smiles, dimples showing, extending his hand "I'm Harry Styles and you?"

"Louis Tomlinson." Louis shakes his hand firmly before letting go, not letting his mind wander on the noticeable size difference between the two of theirs.

Professor Vion introduces himself shortly after the boys exchange, showing them a link to go to to find the class syllabus. Louis obviously being the first one on the website. He looks over to Harry's computer where he's playing solitaire.

"Harry." He whispers

"Hm."

"We have to look at the Syllabus."

Harry just snorts.

Louis doesn't speak the rest of class.

-

The rest of the day goes by smoothly, Louis and his mate Liam end up having Statistics and Business Law together. They eventually meet up with Zayn, Louis' roommate to go to lunch. The three of them filling each other in on their day and schedules.

"He's so weird, he like drew cats all over the board and-" 

"Hey Tomlinson." 

The three boys turn around, Louis noticing the head of curls immediately.

"Styles." He nods

Harry gives him a once over before walking away with some blonde boy Louis never seen before.

"Who was that?" Liam asks

"Some guy from Business Adminstration, he sat next to me." Louis shrugs

"Maybe he likes you." Zayn smirks

"Then that sucks for him." Louis rolls his eyes

"You're going to have to date someone eventually if you don't want to live alone all your life." Liam explains for the millionth time

"I'll start dating when everything else falls into place okay?" Louis sighs "now let's drop it. How's P Zayn?"

Zayns whole face lights up, "she's amazing." He boasts, Louis now knowing he's in the clear for the next 15 minutes.

-

The next day Louis walks into his two o clock class and sits down in the front row like usual. It's Business Law today and Louis is ecstatic. He took the lower version of this class in high school so he just knows he'll do amazing. He sets up his desk in it's usual fashion when he hears a deep laugh.

"Playing with your pens again I see." Harry smiles

"You're in this class too?" Louis asks

"No I come here for fun." Harry rolls his eyes

"Funny." Louis says, fixing his pens "what are you majoring in that has you in all of these business classes?"

"Finance."

"That's nice." Louis compliments

"Not really." Harry shrugs "what about you?"

"Marketing." Louis says proudly

"You? Marketing?" Harry asks as if it's a joke

"Yeah, why is that so difficult to believe?" Louis asks defensively

"Don't you, I don't know, have to be personable to be in Marketing." 

Louis jaw drops. "I am personable. I'll have you know I'm quite outgoing when I'm with my friends." 

"So we're not friends?"

"I just met you yesterday."

"You wound me Tomlinson." Harry mocks

Louis sighs and returns his attention to his desk, giving it a once over again making sure everything is in place.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"I'm not OCD." Louis snaps

Harry holds his hands up in defense, "snappy snappy."

"I'm not usually this way," Louis explains

"Its okay I get it." Harry nods "I have that affect on people."

Louis gives him a confused look, "what affect?"

"You know, makes them all hot and bothered and say stupid things."

Louis eyes widen, "I am not hot and bothered."

Harry just smirks, eyes focusing on their professor who just walked in.

Louis keeps himself from squirming in his seat the rest of the class.

 -

Louis sees Harry a lot more than he'd like. He's convinced he seeks pleasure in irritating Louis, constantly moving his pens and talking while the professor is.

"Don't you think his hair is fake?" Harry whispers during Business Law

"What?" Louis asks confused, still typing the notes that are projected on the screen

"His hair," Harry repeats "fifty bucks it's a toupeé."

Louis snorts, covering it up quickly with a scowl. "Will you be quiet so I can focus?"

"Why are you so tense, its only the second week." Harry points out, he's tapping his pen against his desk.

Louis wants to scream.

Instead he doesn't answer, too busy trying to focus on professor Peterson and not Harry's annoying tapping.

He cracks in two minutes.

"Will you stop that?" He whisper yells

"Stop what?" 

Louis can practically hear the smirk on Harry's face.

"The tapping." Louis says incredulously

Harry continues, "this tapping?" He asks, batting his eyelashes in mock innocence

Louis groans, "you're so immature."

"Aw Lou, you flatter me." Harry pretends to fan himself

Louis doesn't pay attention to him the rest of class, instead he sits dead straight, jaw locked and determined not to give into Harry's attention seeking acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment :):):)


	2. Chapter Two

"Come on Louis, it's good for you." Liam whines

Louis stays in his spot on his bed determined, "'m not going to the gym with you Liam, I have an essay to write."

"Its due in three weeks."

"I don't like to procrastinate." Louis counters

"You got the assignment about an hour ago!"

Louis closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall.

"Fine, I'll make you come with me on Thursday when you won't have any work to do." Liam says

"You don't know that."

"Louis-"

"All I'm saying is school comes-"

"First I get it." Liam huffs, leaving the room quickly

"No you don't." Louis whispers to himself

Louis starts typing away on his essay, practically at the conclusion when he sees the door open.

"Hey," Zayn smiles walking in and grabbing his wallet from the counter, the blonde boy that was with Harry from the other day walking in behind him. "This is my friend Niall, Niall this is my roommate Louis."

"Nice to meet you!" Niall says cheerily

Wow. That's a lot of Irish.

"Nice to meet you too." Louis smilesl politely

"Hey wait, you know my roommate Harry." Niall smiles

"I-uh he's in some of my classes." Louis says awkwardly

"Oh trust me, I knew that already." Niall smiles mischievously

Zayn smirks

"Oh okay," Louis says uncomfortably "where you two going?"

"Down to the Union center, wanna come?" Zayn asks

Louis shakes his head, "I've got to finish this paper."

"Isn't it only the second week of classes?" Niall asks confusedly

"Louis here likes to do all of his work as early as possible." Zayn explains, smiling over at his best friend

"Oh god, got a get me some of whatever you're drinking. I procrastinate like crazy, it's getting bad." Niall's laughs

Just the thought of doing something to the last minute makes Louis cringe.

"Well we better be going, text me if you need anything." Zayn says, the two of them walking out

Louis sighs, continuing his essay and finishing it within the next twenty minutes. He doesn't know what to do with himself, he knows he could technically meet up with Zayn and Niall but he really doesn't want to. He wants to be alone, like usual. It's not that he's recluse or OCD like everyone thinks it's just he doesn't want to get side tracked from the big picture, he has a plan for his life, and he doesn't want guys night out or a relationship to get in the way of that.

So instead he binge watches on Netflix, content with himself.

-

Twenty minutes into Business Administration and Harry stumbles in, not even acknowledging the professor Vion.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Styles." He snaps

Harry just slumps back into his seat next to Louis, not glancing at the weird look Louis is giving him. Louis about to comment when he notices the dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't even slept a minute the night before. 

He doesn't know exactly what to do besides ignore the other boy considering how Harry is acting. His jaw is tense and knuckles are tight around his laptop, which Louis now notices to be about five years old.

Weird.

He's not going to say anything, he really isn't, but when Harry bangs his fist harshly on the space next to his laptop, cursing about how 'fucking slow it is,' Louis feels like he has to.

"Are you okay?" He asks awkwardly

Harry still won't look at him.

"Peachie." He breathes out

Louis scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I'll send you the notes from today if you want, if your computer isn't working." He says

Harry nods, turning his head to look at Louis, his eyes soften for a moment when he finally looks at Louis face but then the softness is away when he looks forward.

They don't speak the rest of class.

-

Louis in Statistics and as much as he's trying to focus, he can't stop but think why Harry was so angry.

Maybe he got into a fight with Niall. 

How the fuck can someone get into a fight with Niall?

Maybe a relationship problem?

_Why do I care?_

_-_

Louis is walking back to his room after his Statistics class with Liam when Zayn calls him.

"Hello?"

"Lou, I'm with Niall and Liam is on his way and we're gonna go grab some lunch, wanna come?"

"I don't-"

"I forgot to tell you I'm not taking no as an answer." Zayn interrupts

Louis laughs.

"Fine I'll meet you in the cafeteria in a bit."

He hangs up and turns around, walking towards the Union where the cafeteria is. It's a five minute walk so by the time he gets there he spots the guys sitting at the table, along with Harry.

"Hey." He says sliding in next to Liam

"Oh hi, I got you your usual." Zayn smiles, sliding him a sand which and cup of tea.

"Thanks." 

"Well hello to you too." A deep voice says

Louis looks up and sees Harry smirking at him.

"Hello?" He says awkwardly, "weren't you in like an insanely pissed off mood like three hours ago?" 

Louis sees something change in Harry's eyes for a moment but then the curly headed boy is smiling again, "things change. Days get better." He says

Okay, this is so fucking weird.

"So Zaynie here tells me your quite the student, not that I haven't figured that out yet." Harry says

"Zaynie?" Louis raises an eyebrow

Zayn doesn't seem bothered which only eggs Harry on. "I have a knack for amazing nicknames." He smirks

"Oh yeah?" Louis rolls his eyes

"Yeah, it's a gift."

"Oh don't be so modest." Louis snorts

"I have the perfect one for you." Harry laughs into his sandwich.

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"Little Louis." 

Zayn chokes on his sprite.

Louis drops his sandwich mid bite. "Don't ever call me that." He snaps

The smile on Harry's face only gets wider, "does little Louis not like being called little?"

Niall's obnoxiously laughing and Zayn can't help but snicker a bit too. Liam looking at Louis carefully, as if he's going to blow.

"I wouldn't call him little if I were you." Liam says

"Why? Is he going to hurt me?" Harry mocks

"You're an oaf." Louis spits

It only has the opposite effect that was intended because now all the boys are laughing.

"I'm so offended." Harry says, wiping away a fake tear.

"Fuck off."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Harry puts his hands up "don't want to get you all riled up."

"Niall make your frog faced giant shut up." 

There's a possibility Niall's might die from laughing too hard by the end of this meal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking so far !

It's not that Louis doesn't believe in love, in fact it's quite the opposite. He loves love, and the whole idea of it and that's exactly why he doesn't want it at this point in his life.  He's had this plan to work hard and have everything else in his life fall into place before getting to the good stuff.  It's his motivation, to be able to have everything all at once.  He fills this void by reading.  He reads short novels, sequels and trilogies.  He reads Greek myths and regular realistic fiction novels.  He'll read anything if theirs a relationship structured by something deeper than tweeting about 'relationship goals,' or calling each other 'bae.'

Louis despises that word.

These books help him fantasize what his life will eventually be like.  It helps him look forward to the little things, like the small conversations you would have at two in morning about life, or just planning a future with someone.  He can't wait for the petty fights about nothing, or the large blown out of proportion ones that typically end in someone crying.  He just can't wait for the mutual passion; he lusts for it.

So this is how Louis has gotten himself throughout life without a relationship, or just any form of intimacy.  Hell, he hasn't even kissed anyone outside of his mom and Kelly from seventh grade.  Sad, he knows.

-

Louis surprised to see Harry already sitting in his usual seat in Business Law when he walks in. He walks over cautiously not knowing which Harry he was going to get.

"Hello there little Louis." Harry smirks

Annoying Harry it is.

Louis groans, "I told you don't-"

"Calm down I'm only messing with you." Harry smiles

"Don't tell me to calm down." Louis mutters from under his breathe

Harry laughs, and Louis decides it would probably  be best to ignore Harry for today.  He manages for about ten minutes until he lets his eyes wander onto the other lad, he's about to look away when he notices a dark red bruise on the side of his neck.  Louis face flushes.

"Someone's having dirty thoughts." Harry says out of no where, not even looking at Louis.

"Wha-no I'm not." Louis snaps

"Then explain your staring, or should I say ogling." 

Louis eyes widen, "I was not ogling.  In fact I was just thinking about the poor leech that got stuck to your neck, your blood must have been so bitter." Louis spits

"He was no leech, I can assure you." Harry smirks

_He. He said he._

"He?" Louis asks, voice only above a whisper

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asks, "and yes he.  Is that a problem?"

Louis shakes his head.

"Good."

"And I can also assure you that I taste great, not that you'll be finding out for yourself." Harry says

Louis face darkens, "I never wanted to find out, trust me."

"Tell that to your face."

Louis looks away, "this conversation is making me uncomfortable."

Harry smiles, "the idea of tasting me makes you uncomfortable?" he presses

Louis keeps his eyes forward, not responding.

Harry laughs to himself, "you're so easy to get to."

-

"He's so annoying you don't understand." Louis complains for the millionth time

Zayn laughs, "you let him get under your skin that's why he does it."

"He's so infuriating." Louis whines

"You think he's hot." Zayn says as if it wasn't a big deal to say

Louis sits up, staring at Zayn. "What the fuck Z, I do not."

Zayn shakes his head, "you do.  I can tell, you're always looking at him."

Louis doesn't answer.

"Hey, I don't care who you like or don't like. Love is love-"

"There is no love whatsoever when it comes to me and Harry, nor do I find him remotely attractive."

The thing with Louis is he never went through a sexuality crisis.  Sure he found his eyes straying more towards the guy when watching porn, but to him it wasn't that big of a deal.  His mom had always told him growing up he could love whoever he wanted to as long as they were nice to him so he never had the nerves and anxiety over being attracted to the same sex like some do. The topic almost never came up with anyone considering his lacking in that department.

"Okay whatever you say." Zayn raises his hands up in defense.

Louis nods, turning his attention back to their game of FIFA.

"You know if you ever want the room to yourself to, like bring someone back, you can always ask.  I won't mind." Zayn says out of no where

Louis clears his throat, "that won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

Louis is so utterly grateful when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he calls, figuring it's Liam.

What he doesn't expect is for Niall and Harry to come in.

He looks over to Zayn, "did I not mention that I invited them?"

Louis shakes his head, "no you didn't."

"Hey lads!" Niall smiles, "look what I brought." He opens up his bag to reveal a huge bottle of vodka.

"Cups are under my bed." Zayn says

Niall walks over grabbing them, as Harry goes and sits on Louis perfectly made bed.

"Get off of there." Louis snaps

"Why? This your bed?" He asks slowly

"Yes it is, and I'd prefer if you weren't on it."

"Okay." 

He stays on the bed, in fact he lies down on it.  Louis stands up, pausing the game.

"I said get off of it." he growls, walking over to the bed

"I know, I heard." Harry smirks, not looking remotely intimidated

"Then get off."

"No, I think I'm good." He says, snuggling his face into Louis pillow

Louis climbs onto the bed, grabbing the sleeves of Harry's sweatshirt.  Harry just pulls away which causes Louis to lose his balance, forcing his other leg to move to the side of Harry's, making him straddle the curly lads hips.

"My my Louis, if you just wanted me you could've just said so." He teases

Louis whole face brightens and he climbs off immediately.

"Fuck you."

"Whatever you're into that's fine."

Zayn and Niall are laughing from the other side of the room, totally amused with their banter.

Louis doesn't say anything, he just grabs the remote and continues his game with Zayn.

"Where's Perrie tonight?" Louis asks

"She was having a girls night with Jade, Jesse and Leigh-Anne." Zayn says

"Oooh girls night, I want in on that." Niall laughs

"Sorry to break it to you Ni, but that's never happening." Harry says from Louis bed

"Shut up H." Niall says, "what about you Louis? Anyone you're seeing?"

Zayn snorts.

"Um no, not exactly." Louis says

"You mean not at all.  Louis here doesn't date." Zayn explains

"What your just a hit it and quit it type of guy?" Niall asks

Louis puckers his lips, "no I just am not really into that part of life right now."

Harry makes an indignant noise from Louis bed.

"What?" Louis snaps

"'I'm not into that part of life right now.' What are you like 80?"

"Shut up."

"Louis is in a deep relationship with his school work." Zayn jokes

"Wow, you're quite the wild child." Harry jokes

"Oh get off it, not all of us walk around with obnoxious markings on our bodies."

"Markings?" Niall asks

"Yeah on his neck." Louis explains

"Markings? Did you really call my hickey a marking?"  Harry says dumbfounded

"Well what am I supposed to call it?"

"A hickey."

Louis wrinkles his nose, "I don't like that word."

"Oh my god, you are something Tomlinson." 

 Louis stays quiet as conversation between the three boys flow. Niall ends up getting out the cups and pooring everyone a cup of vodka and sprite. 

"Just sprite for me." Harry says quietly, eyeing Louis for a second

Louis plans on commenting but the way Niall looks at Harry makes him not.

Louis ultimately beats Zayn at FIFA which results to him vsing Niall and winning of course.

"You cheated!" Niall shours

"I did not!"

"There's no way someone can be that good at FIFA, you obviously know cheat cheats." Niall accuses

Louis just laughs and shakes his head.

"Don't worry No, I'll put the cheater in his place." Harry says, hopping off of Louis bed

He sits down next to Louis, closer than necessary. Louis just rolls his eyes and starts the next match.

The game consists of the two boys cursing at each other and way too many fouls.

"You play dirty." Louis says

"You cheat."

"I do not, just face it, I'm better than you." Louis smirks

"You're not better than me, you just have all the time in the world to play considering you have no sex life."

Louis is fuming.

"What I do in my own time is none of your business."

"Oh so you do have a sex life?" Harry presses, clearly enjoying how flustered he's making Louis

"Shut up."

Niall's is practically crying, Zayn repooring drinks for everyone.

The games at 4-2, Louis obviously winning.  Louis is just about to score his fifth goal when he feels a cold liquid being dumped in his lap.

"What the!" He shrieks, standing up

He looks at Harry and sees him placing down his cup of...well what was sprite, with a smirk on his face. He takes advantage of Louis not having his controller and scores a goal.

"What the fuck! You can't do that!" Louis yells

"Like you said before, I play dirty." Harry winks

He fucking winked.

Louis walks over to the TV and disconnects the Xbox's cable. 

"Wow, come on you didn't have to do that!" Harry whines

"You fucking poured soda on me!"

Harry starts laughing, along with Niall, "mate it looks like you either pissed or came in your pants." Niall laughs

Louis let's out a frustrated noise, he looks over to Zayn who has his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with amusement. 

"Traitor." Louis says

Zayn looks up, grin still on his face. "I can't help it Lou, you look like a pissed off puppy."

"Fuck you."

Louis grabs a pair of sweatpants from his drawer, and pulls down his soaked ones. He doesn't pay attention to the green eyes staring at his newly revealed skin...okay maybe he does. His white briefs are a little damp too, causing the material in the front to be a bit see through, so he turns his back to the boys as he changes.

He pulls on his grey joggers quickly and goes over to grab his vodka soda, taking a big gulp.

"Damn you got a huge ass." Niall's says

Louis looks at him shocked and a little embarresed.

"No homo." Niall's says, a tipsy smile on his face and hands up in defense

Louis rolls his eyes and looks over to Harry who looks a little dazed. Louis ignores it, and turns the system back on.

"I'm not playing you again, move so Zayn can sit there."

Louis is shocked when Harry obliges quickly, jumping on Louis bed and placing a pillow in his lap.

 "Ready?" Louis asks Zayn

Zayn nods.

"Wait, move all the liquids." Louis says

Niall almost wets himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"How the fuck is learning about China's 'market economy' remotely necessary?" Liam questions after reading Louis homework assignment

"I think just for comparison reasons." Louis shrugs

"Well I'm glad I majored in Engineering then." Liam laughs, "I'm gonna go down to the union to talk to my advisor for a bit, I'll see you later yeah?" 

Liam stands from the table they are sitting at in the corner of the library, grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, I'll see what Zayn's plans are."

"Cool, bye Lou."

Louis is just about to get started on his homework when he is so kindly interrupted by hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Get your fucking hands off me Styles."

Harry laughs and slides into the chair Liam was just in.

"Aw don't be that way LouLou."

"Don't call me LouLou, in fact stop speaking to me."

"Remember when you said that you were friendly and personable?"

Louis sighs, deflating back in his seat. "That was before you dumped vodka soda on my lap."

"It was just soda, no alcohol." Harry says

"Whatever, either way you still poured it on me. That gives me the right to dislike you."

"I was only teasing you, trying to get you to lighten up." Harry smiles

"So that's your way of getting me to relax?" Louis asks incredulously, "my my I'm sorry for whoever you try to hit on, what do you do to them? Throw flowers at them instead of giving them?"

Harry laughs at that, "I'll have you know I'm quite suave. Very good at getting who I want."

"Oh god." Louis rolls his eyes "stop talking, wouldn't want your head to get any bigger."

"It's the hair." Harry smirks, "makes it look twice the size. But I get that to people like you it would seem pretty large."

"People like me?"

"You know..." Harry smirks "petite."

Louis whole face flames and his jaw sets. He looks back at his laptop and decides that he wants this conversation to be over. A minute goes by until he's being harassed again.

"Psst Lou."

"Louiiiiiss"

"Tomlinson."

"What?!" Louis snaps

"Geez put the claws away," Harry laughs "you look like a hedgehog when you're angry, nose all crinkled and stuff."

"Did you just call me a fucking hedgehog?"

"I did."

"Fuck you- you awkward deer." Louis says slumsily

Harry covers his heart in mock pain, "ow Lou, that hurt."

Louis looks forward, continuing to do research on China's GDP.  Harry huffs out a breathe and plays with one of Louis pencils while Louis ignores him. 

"What are you even doing? Watching porn?" Harry asks casually

Louis looks at him wide eyed, "no! Why would you even ask that?" He asks mortified

Harry laughs, "calm down. It's not that bad."

"I'm not! I- I'm doing the marketing homework that we were assigned today," Louis turns the laptop "see marketing, only marketing." He says frantically

"I'm messing with you, calm down." Harry laughs, "see this is why I poured soda on you."

"You poured soda on me because you're a sore loser." 

"I technically hadn't even lost."

"You were going to."

"You see I don't know about that," Harry says "I think we need to have a rematch to actually come to a conclusion."

Louis shakes his head, "no rematch, no conclusions and no to you coming to my room again."

"I'll stay off your bed, I promise." Harry bats his eyelashes

"No Styles."

"Awesome! I'll see you tonight LouLou." Harry says, standing from the table

"No I said-"

"Anything I can bring?" Harry asks, grinning

Louis sinks back into his seat, "no I just- fine. Beer and lots of it." He sighs rubbing his face

When he looks up he sees an emotionless Harry staring at the table, playing with the strings of his sweatshirt awkwardly.

"What?"

"I uh- I don't do alcohol." He says scratching the back of his neck

"And you tell me I'm bad with words," Louis snorts "that's fine, really." He says after seeing the uncomfortable look on Harry's face

"Great! See you later my hedgehog." Harry smirks before turning around

Louis massages his temples.

This kid is insane.

-

 Louis is walking down the hall, towel wrapped securely around his waist as he makes his way to his room. He opens his door and nearly has a heart attack.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" 

"Well hello there." Harry smirks from Zayns bes

"What the- why are you here?" Louis asks frantically, continuously making sure his towel is covering his goods.

 "Our rematch remember?"

Louis looks at his phone, "it's only 4!"

Harry shrugs, "was bored and hoping you'd entertain me." He gives Louis a solid once over, "it looks like you can." He smirks

"Get out I need to change." 

"I won't look I promise," Harry smiles, "I'll cover my face, see?" He covers his face behind his hands

"No, get out."

"Aw don't you trust me LouLou?"

"I barely even know you." Louis points out

Harry sighs, "I promise I won't look."

Louis bites the inside of his cheeks, nervously playing with the towel around his waist. Harry must see because he sits up.

"Fine I'll wait in the hall." He grumbles

Louis let's out a small 'thank you' and quickly changes into a pair of sweats and his favorite adidas jumper. He opens the door to let Harry in and rubs his wet hair with the towel.

"You smell good."

"Thanks?" Louis says awkwardly

Harry nods sitting back on Zayn's bed.

"See I kept my deal, I'm not on your bed." Harry smiles

"I would castrate you if you were."

Harry snorts, "yeah okay little Louis."

Louis groans, "stop calling me that."

"Is there something else you'd like to be called?"

"I don't want to be called anything other than my name."

Harry shrugs, "I guess Louis will do."

Louis turns the TV and Xbox on, throwing Harry a remote control.

"Ready to lose?" He smirks

Harry rolls his eyes, "you're going down Lewis."

 -

It's 3-1 and half time just started. Harry repeatedly cursing about how the game is rigged and Louis had to tip off the people at FIFA.

"This is ridiculous." Harry groans for the million time

"Face it, I'm better than you." Louis smiles, thumbs moving skillfully and his players running circles around Harry's.

Harry mumbles something under his breathe when his phone rings, they ignore it assuming it's Niall but when the person calls again Louis pauses the game.

"You gonna get that?"

"It's all the way over there." Harry whines, pointing to Louis desk

Louis huffs and sits up grabbing his phone and looking at who's calling, "who's Susan?"

Harry's whole face changes, worry settling quickly. He jumps off the bed and grabs the phone quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asks rushed

Louis stares as Harry pinches the bridge of his nose, "yeah no it's fine. I'll come now, thank you for calling." 

He hangs up and looks at Louis, "I have to go." He says while grabbing his shoes.

Louis looks at him confused, "what happened?"

Harry bites his lower lip and shakes his head, "I um- I just have to go." He says walking to the door, "I'll see you in Business Law tomorrow."

And the door is closed.

"What the hell was that?" Louis whispers to himself

Louis sits back on his bed and shuts the TV off, rubbing his face harshly. He's just about to grab his phone to text Liam when Zayn walks in.

"Hey." He says

"Hi, what happened with Harry?"

"I don't know, some lady named Susan called and he left. Why? Did you see him?"

Zayn nodded, "yeah when me and Niall were walking up the stairs he came running past. Niall followed him to make sure he was okay, seemed worried and kind of annoyed.'

Louis shrugs, "I don't know what his deal is. He's so weird."

Zayn looks at him smugly, "should I ask why he was here or do I not want to know?"

Louis looks at him wide eyed, "we were playing FIFA that is it."

Zayn laughs, "I'm only teasing calm down. Want to get something to eat? Me and Niall were gonna see if you were here before we went out."

"Yeah sure, let me see if Liam can come." Louis says while typing Liam a text

Just then the door opens again and Niall walks in, "sorry about that Z. Hey Lou what's up?" Niall smiles

Zayn and Louis look at Niall expectantly, "what?" Niall asked confused

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Louis asks

"Tell you what?"

"About Harry, why he ran out."

Niall looks away and puts his hands in his jean pockets, "it's not my place." Is all he says

Louis groans, "oh come on. At least tell me who Susan is."

Niall's shakes his head, "it's like personal- I don't think Harry really wants people knowing."

Louis sighs, "fine." He mumbles

"Since the interrogations over can we go eat now?" Niall's asks, "I'm starved."

The two boys nod, Louis looking at his phone.

"Liam's joining us, he said he'll meet us wherever we choose."

"Why don't you text Harry and see if he wants to meet us after he's done with whatever happened." Zayn tells Louis

Louis shakes his head, "I don't have his number I-"

"He won't be back in time." Niall's says

Louis gives him a questioning look.

"I just- it's a family thing okay?" Niall's says

Louis shuts up the curiousity bubbling inside him.

"So are we eating or what?" Louis smiles walking out his door.

Why is Harry so complicated?


	5. Chapter 5

After eating the boys decide to go back to Louis and Zayn's room.

"I just don't get how someone can be into cleaning." Niall says for the millionth time after Liam revealed that Louis is a neat freak

"It just makes me feel better when things are organized." Louis shrugs

"You know what makes me feel better? Beer and lots of it. Zayn you still have some from the other night?" Niall asks

Zayn smirks, "yeah."

The topic of alcohol rings something in Louis memory.

"Wait Niall, why doesn't Harry drink?" He asks

Niall looks at him for a minute and then to the other two boys.

"I uh- it has to do with the whole thing before so I don't think I should-"

"Jesus Christ why is this kid so secretive?!" Louis groans, "all he does is poke and prod at me but as soon as I try to find something out it's like all his secrets are kept in an Irish vault."

Niall's snorts, "Harry's only messing with you, it's his personality really."

"He hasn't been that way with Zayn or Liam." Louis points out

Niall's shakes his head, "he does tease them a bit but the fact they don't react like you do makes it less apparent."

"Yeah Lou you're a hothead." Zayn says after shoving chips into his mouth

"I can't help it," Louis pouts, "he gets under my skin."

"He's a nice lad."

Louis groans rubbing his face, "wanna watch a movie?" 

The boys nod.

They end up watching 22 Jump Street, Louis adamant that nothing can beat the original.

"I wonder if Channing Tatum realizes he looks like that." Nialk says

"There are things called mirrors Ni." Zayn snorts

Niall's mumbles something under his breath and throws popcorn at Zayn.

"I don't know, I mean I've heard that some people don't find him attractive." Liam says

Louis gasps, "how the hell could someone not find him attractive?" 

Zayn looks at Louis and smirks, "is he your celebrity crush Lou?"

Louis scowls, "no he is not. I'm more into David Beckham if you must know."

"Wait you're gay?" Niall asks

Louis shrugs, "yeah."

"You know Harry's gay too." Niall grins

"Cool?"

"Maybe all this banter is due to sexual tension!" He laughs

Louis whole face brightens, thankful that the lights are off. "Um no I don't think so." 

"Maybe you two should just hit it once and then it's over with."

"I don't want to hit it, or him." Louis says, "just because we're both into guys doesn't mean we're into each other."

"I know," Niall's laughs "but maybe it's what you two need to- shit where's my phone?"

He asks after he hears it go off.

Zayn grabs it from where it is on the counter, "here" he tosses it over to Niall.

"Hullo? Harold! Oh okay yeah, I'm at Louis and Zayn's so when I go back I'll leave the door unlocked. How's- okay, bye."

Louis looks at Niall curiously.

"He forgot his keys in our room so when he gets back later he needs me to leave the door open so he can come in."

"It's half passed 12, how late is he coming back?" Louis asks

Niall shrugs.

"Well alrighty then."

-

Louis is organizing his desk in Business Law when Harry slides into his usual seat.

"Welcome back mystery boy." Louis says, not looking at him

"What?"

"It's just you're full of mysteries, where you went last night, why you don't drink, who Su-"

"I don't see why that's any of your business." Harry says, eyebrows furrowed

Louis looks at Harry and sees the dark circles under his eyes. "What time did you get back last night."

Harry looks away, "again none of your-"

"I'm only asking because you look tired and I could just send you the notes if you want and you can go to your room and sleep."

Harry bites at his lower lip and Louis by now has picked up that this is a nervous habit of his.

"I uh- thanks that would be- thank you." Harry says genuinely shocked

Louis nods, "'course...I could um text them to Niall if you want and you can-"

"Or you can text them to me, here give me your phone."

Louis hands it to him and Harry puts in his number.

"Here, thanks." Harry says handing Louis phone back and standing up

Class doesn't start for another five minutes so no one is really paying attention when Harry walks out.

Louis sighs and sinks back into his chair, his head swimming with the fact he just had a normal and humane conversation with Harry. He's about to put his phone away when he sees the new contact info screen still up on his phone. 

He laughs silently to himself when he sees that Harry put the frog emoji as his name in Louis phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I love all the comments and kudos you've all shared on my previous story. Thank you so much for the feedback and I hope this one is just as entertaining and addicting.
> 
> (:

It's Saturday, Zayn's at work and Louis is outlining his essay for Business Administration. He hasn't left the room since he woke up this morning, well besides to brush his teeth and use the restroom, but nevertheless he is practically going crazy. He was up all night thinking of ideas for this essay and when he woke up this morning they just flew out of him. His hand on the paper before he fully had even woken up...which is the excuse he's using as to why a certain frustrating boy's name appeared mid sentence in his outline four times.

Louis hair is still sticking up everywhere, his eyes covered by his dorky glasses that he makes sure no one ever sees him in. His long sleeve shirt is must to big for him but he didn't want to grab a small. He's not small.

His mind is on completing the task at hand, so whenever it turns into a land filled with green eyes and questions Louis body stiffens.

Why am I thinking about Harry?

Stop thinking about him.

 _No_.

-

Louis asleep at his desk, papers covering both him and the wood. He jumps when the surface beneath him starts to shake violently, his phone rumbling loudly against the counter. 

Louis sighs when he realizes it's not an earth quake but a text from Zayn saying he'll be spending the night at Perrie's. 

Fucking Zayn.

Louis closes his eyes for a second time that afternoon, squeezing them shut and mentally wanting to strangle his inner thoughts when his mind would go to a place he swore he wasn't ready for.

-

It's seven o clock when Louis is woken up a second time. His eyes fly open at the loud consistent knocks at his door and the rumbling of his stomach follows.

"It's open." Louis voice rasps, eyes beginning to droop shut

He waits for Liam to come walking in and complain about how Louis is working himself up too harshly with his schoolwork, but instead he gets startled for the millionth time that day when a deep voice fills the room.

"You wear glasses?" Harry asks

Louis sits up quickly, removing the awkward frames from his face. 

"No."

"Why were you sleeping? It's seven on a Saturday night?"

Louis shrugs, yawning and rubbing his eyes like the sleepy child he is. "I was up all night."

Harry smirks, eyebrows waggling "damn Louis." 

Louis eyes widen when he realizes where Harry's mind is at, he shakes his head and his cheeks flame.

"No! I wasn't with anyone, I was alone. Outlining and thinking about an essay." Louis explains rushed

Harry raises his hands up in defense, smiling at how Louis shirts swims over his body.

That body.

"Why are you here?" Louis voice disrupts Harry's thoughts

Harry shrugs, eyes looking over at the Xbox.

"You wanna play?"

Harry nods jumping onto Louis empty bed.

"Off." He glares

Harry doesn't answer instead he turns on the system.

"Why were you sleeping at your desk anyways?" Harry asks "it doesn't look comfortable." 

Louis stretches and winces at the nots surrounding his spine. "It's not." He grimaces

He stands and grabs the controllers, sitting on his bed as well now but on the complete opposite side. He slides Harry the controller across the mattress.

"I don't bite." Harry teases

Louis doesn't say anything, setting up a FIFA match for the two of them to begin.

"Where's Zayn?" Harry asks

"At Perrie's."

"Ah."

"What about Niall? Thought you'd want to keep your Irish vault with you at all times."

"My what?" Harry turns to look at Louis

"You know, your vault. Someone who keeps all your secrets."

Harry's eyebrows furrow, "I don't-"

"With that Susan lady or why you always come back to your room late, he's the only one who seems to know what's going on."

"Why would I tell you my secrets?" Harry seems shocked

Louis shrugs, "I don't know. Some people like to share things about themselves or others-"

"I'm not one of those people." Harry looks forward

Louis nods, deciding to drop the subject 

"What about you?" Harry asks after a minute of silence

"What about me?"

"What's your deal?" Harry faces Louis again, "with the whole OCD-" Louis scowls at him, "with your overly organized personality and over the top student act. Why?"

Louis shakes his head, "I don't know it seems normal to me." He shrugs

"It's not."

Louis feels his cheeks heat up, clearly bothered by the fact Harry just called him not normal.

"I mean it shouldn't be," Harry recovers "but it works for you, kind of."

Louis nods, trying to dismiss the conversation. He starts their FIFA game, the dialect between the two quickly shifting to game banter.

"Niall told me you're gay." Harry says out of no where, still not looking at Louis

Louis feels his cheeks redden, "uh- yeah." 

"Cool." Harry scratches the back of his neck awkwardly

"Why did he tell you? I mean, I'm not ahsamed or anything but I don't understand why it would be brought up."

"He kind of just mentioned it, he jokes around that we should fuck." Harry laughs 

Louis eyes buldge and he turns towards Harry who only laughs harder at Louis reaction.

"Oh my god! Your face!" Harry smiles

Louis shakes his head unsure of what to do or say. He's never been in this position before.

"Don't worry we don't have to, I don't typically take advice from Niall." Harry teases, trying to lighten the mood

"Is that why you came here? Tonight?" Louis asks, face still red

Harry shakes his head, "no not at all."

"Then why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you." Harry looks away, he seems to have just realized he said this out loud

Oh.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He runs his hand through his hair 

They return their attention back to the screen, Louis smiling widely as he kicks Harry's butt.

"I hate this game, lets play a different one. One that you don't cheat at." Harry whines

"I don't cheat!" Louis laughs "you just are a terrible FIFA player." 

"In real life and virtually." Harry snorts

"I used to play," Louis says

Harry turns and looks at him, "you? You used to play soccer? An activity that doesn't involve highlighting and taking down notes?" He teases

"Shut up," Louis pushes his arm "and I'll have you know I was quite the player."

"You probably were the one who apologized every time you grazed someone else."

"I was not!" Louis smacks Harry's arm "I had my fair share of fights, yellow and red cards."

"What did you do? Steal the reffs pens?" Harry laughs

"Fuck you," Louis joins him

"You probably got a lot of action being an athlete." Harry smirks

Louis cheeks flame up again and he shakes his head, "stop talking like that."

"Like what?"

"Perverted."

"That's hard to do when I'm with you." Harry says quietly 

Louis continues to look at Harry, curious as to the curly boys motives. Harry's eyes meet Louis at some point and the two of them have this unspoken conversation happening, Harry somehow a foot closer than he was before.

When Harry's eyes move down to Louis mouth Louis begins to panic. He hasn't kissed or been kissed in well- basically forever and the fact that not only this goes against his plan but if they do, Harry would be able to tell how inexperienced he is makes Louis more anxious.

"Louis?"

"Mhmm."

"Breathe." Harry's eyes gleam

"Shut up." Louis breathes harshly

Harry's eyes go back down to Louis mouth and Louis is completely overwhelmed. He knows he's breathing rapidly and that he is the color of a tomato, and his hair is a mess but Harry doesn't seem to mind.

Why doesn't he mind?

"You have really nice eyes." 

"You're looking at my mouth. Not my eyes." Louis points out

Harry smirks laughing lightly, "perceptive."

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Louis so wishes he could take back that question

Harry's smirk deepens and he cocks his head to the side, "do you want me to?"

Louis doesn't answer.

"Is that a yes?" Harry teases, watching Louis gulp harshly

"I don't- I haven't-" Louis stutters, face as red as it possibly can get

"What?"

"I just- I don't think you want to."

"Why would I not want to?" Harry asks confused

Louis looks down, too embarrassed and slightly ashamed at his lack of experience. This was all his decision too and he knows it, he never put himself out there because it wasn't part of his plan and it seems to be backfiring.

"Wait." Harry's eyes widen, "have you not-"

Louis shakes his head.

"Shit." Harry says completely shocked, surprise clear on his face

Louis bites the inside of his cheek.

"Are you a-"

Louis nods

Harry takes in the new information. When he looks at Louis he sees how embarrassed he is and his heart melts a bit.

"Hey," Harry lifts Louis face up "we don't have to... I won't-"

Harry is cut off by Louis lips pressing against his. 


End file.
